thefanfictioncenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Domenico Mazza
Domenico Mazza was an Italian mobster and the capo of the powerful Barzini Family. Mazza was a very good friend to the Barzini family, being considered a part of the immediate family, and was a best friend of Victor Barzini and Sergio Turrera. In 2011, he was killed by an explosive car, and at his funeral, Victor was captured. He was also known too be very paranoid. He also had his own crew. Biography Born and raised in the Italy town of Mistretta, Domenico Mazza moved out to France with his family in 1994. He settled with his family in Mid Town, where he became a friend with Paul Fortunato, the future Don of the Barzinis. In 2005, when Fortunato joined the Barzini family, he recommended that Mazza, who was a soldier at the time, become capo to Emilio Barzini. Thus, Mazza was responsible for keeping Barzinis alive, healing them and winning over several politicians from the Corleone Family. In February 2010, when The Five Families Mob War broke out, Mazza joined up with the other four families and made an offensive, both politically and physically. It was Mazza who sentenced Stracci Capo Bobby Toro to five years in prison at Riker's Island, in order to keep him safe, and it was him who helped their Spy Sergio Turrera to buy police protection from the Little Town police chief, resulting in both of their deaths at the hands of Corleone underboss Charlie Trapani. Death In November 2011, after the deaths of Toro and Turrera, he decided to take a walk in public, hoping for it to be safer where there were tons of people. It was then that a black car hit a nearby statue, pulled up to the park in which he was walking in, and exploded, killing him. The FCPD arrived shortly after, closing down the park until the body was taken away of and the murderer found. Hit detail Mazza is a difficult target to hit, as expected from a Barzini hit target and a capo. He is very tough and can cause high amount of damage even in a high player level with his Tommy Gun. True to the details, he does possess a lot of guards with toughness that surpass the generic Barzinis, making the hit even harder. To help with the hit, Trapani bribed one of his guards on the entrance. A guard who was only at the soldier rank and with a pistol, and was killed in an instant second, to more of Trapani's annoyance he needed €10,000 to be bribed. However, to avoid death as did the traitor soldato, Trapani fled back into his car and drove away to St. Alban's Hotel for safety until he could found out another way to kill Mazza. Trapani hired a crew member a few days later who was rather strong, maybe equal or stronger than Cuneo members which gave Trapani great advantage, making the hit actually less difficult. However, Trapani wasted on his money in vein again, as he actually killed Mazza with a car that exploded near him, hiring the crew member for nothing, but realised he could use him to take over enemy warehouses and factories. At Mazza's funeral, family underboss Victor Barzini was captured by Trapani, who captured him with the help of bribed police. Category:Godfather